1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc cartridge accommodating a disc and a disc drive apparatus into which the disc cartridge is loaded, and more particularly, to a slot-in disc cartridge and a disc drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, slot-in refers to a way in which a disc cartridge 20 directly goes into and out of a disc drive 10 via a slot 11. As shown in FIG. 2, the disc cartridge 20 inserted into the disc drive 10 via the slot 11 goes to a position where a clamp 21 of a disc 22 is located above a motor hub 12. A shutter 20a, which covers an opening hole 20b, is opened by an opening and closing unit during the incoming of the disc cartridge 20. A magnet 13 installed in the motor hub 12 pulls the disc clamp 21 with a magnetic force, and thus a centering boss 12b is clamped into a cavity 21a of the disc clamp 21 so that the disc 22 rotates with the movement of the motor hub 12. A motor shaft 14 rotates the motor hub 12. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-6210 discloses a structure similar to the above-described structure.
In slim disc drive apparatuses, a space of the disc drives into which a disc cartridge is inserted has been reduced. Thus, a gap between the disc cartridge 20 and the motor hub 20 hardly exists. Therefore, when the disc cartridge 20 is inserted into the disc drive 10, the shutter 20a is opened. As a result, the disc 22 contacts with the motor hub 12 and is scratched by the motor hub 12.
Accordingly, a slim disc drive apparatus requires a new structure so as not to damage a disc inserted therein.